An information handling system (“IHS”) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. An IHS may include a voltage regulator to provide a constant voltage level to power the system. For example, a voltage regulator may receive an input voltage and produce an output current at a predetermined output voltage required by a load, i.e., the circuit element(s) for which it is providing power. Modern IHSs may include components that maintain current requirements across a broad range from relatively high peak currents to very low stable currents. Voltage regulators may be required to maintain a high efficiency, or low power loss, over such ranges.
Currently, higher-level power management features are being implemented by some of the components in the IHS, such as a CPU. These higher-level power management features are dependent upon input and/or output measurements of the voltage regulator. Often times, inaccuracies in the output measurements of the voltage regulator can lead to inconsistent performance because, for example, power-capping algorithms and thermal control algorithms are impacted by inaccurate output readings from the voltage regulator.